opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/An encounter with Kabuto
K so another blog made cause im bored:))I wanted to written a story about me meeting Kabuto(read my character story if u dont know who he is)in our(Espada pirates) journey in the New World. This will take place right after my fight with X(Sher) *Golden Dust Island Magnus:*relaxed*I's soooo glad we came to this island is so good to just relax on this beach and look how the sun is shining. Marimo:Your right captain really great idea to come here. Magnus:I'm glad the entire crew enjoys this break. Marimo:Yea,and with this we will know better the new members. Magnus:Right! Marimo:*serious face* Magnus:Is there a problem Marimo? Marimo:Sher didnt talked with any of us since my fight with him. Magnus:It was hard for him to lose like that when you didnt even used your cursed sword. Marimo:I didnt because i dont want to kill him. Magnus:I see.......I think Sher will be happy with us soon. Marimo:The problem is that I cant see him around there. Magnus:Hmmm your right.What is that idiot doing? Marimo:I have no idea... *Marimo hears a noise from a near forest Marimo:What was that? Magnus:What,do your heared something Marimo? Marimo:*shocked*What the hell?? *Marimo looks above and sees a lot of clouds appear and making a big one in the center of the island Marimo:Dont tell me someone wants to destroy this island!! Magnus:It's heading to the center of the island! *A white thunder falls in the center of the island Marimo:*dead serious face with shadowed eyes and sad voice*Captain....stay here i know what it is.. Magnus:Marimo......I understand.. *Marimo charges into the forest *The scene changes to Sher *Sher is seeing bleeding immensly from a cut on his chest Sher:*pant*Damn.....*pant*...you!! *In front of him is Kabuto Kabuto:You are an Espada pirate?...........For me you are just a useless beast! Sher:IM NOT A BEAST!!!*roars* *Sher charges at Kabuto *Kabuto prepares a stance to cut Sher *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Sher and punch him hard in the stomach Kabuto:*grins*So you are here as well Demon Swordsman! *Marimo goes near Sher and grabs his head Sher:Damn you!! IF YOU CANT KILL THIS GUY I WILL DO IT! *Marimo pins Sher on the ground and punch him more times Marimo:Good,now you cant move. *Marimo takes Sher on his back and goes away Kabuto:Are you sure you want to stay with your back turned at me? Sher:Marimo....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! *Marimo continues to walk away Sher:YOU WANTED SO MUCH TO KILL THIS MAN NOW WHY ARE YOU JUST WALKING AWAY?!?!?!?! Marimo:*trembles*Sher...........JUST SHUT UP! *Marimo turns his head to Sher and a huge killing intent covers the area making all the creatures to run away in fear Sher:*shocked*I see...*stars crying*I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW!!!!!! *Marimo continues to walk away Sher:*crying*I CAN UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFULL IS FOR YOU TO BE NEAR THE MAN YOU WANT TO KILL THE MOST BUT YOUR NOT ENOUGH POWERFULL TO YET!!! IM SORRY MARIMO IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!! THANKS FOR SAVING ME!! Marimo:*smiles while still trembling*Sher......I told you to shut up! Sher:*wipes his tears*Understood vice-captain! *Marimo turns with his face on Kabuto *A killing intent surrounds now the entire island Kabuto:After all you will fight me? Marimo:No......but........JUST WAIT FOR ME IM GONNA COME SOON AT YOU AND KILL YOU KABUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Kabuto:*smiles*I see....Then all i have to do is waiting for you! *Marimo turns with his back on Kabuto and continues to walk away *The scene changes to the other Espada pirates Magnus:OII!!! Marimo are you back?*shocked*What happened to Sher? Marimo:*smiles*Nothing he just understood how dangerous playing with a sword is. Magnus:K then i think it's time we leave this island.....after all it wasn't as relaxing as i wanted. K guys this is the prologue to my fight with Kabuto that i will make soon:) Category:Blog posts